Zkusit to znovu
by Ania the Dragon
Summary: Téměř to dokázali. Porazili Obita, Madaru... byli blízko, avšak ukázalo se, že na Kaguyu nestačí. Jako jediný, kdo není vězněn ve Věčném Tsukiyomi se Naruto rozhodne vsadit na divokou kartu... Nic přece není nemožné, ne? Ani vrátit se zpět v čase. První Naruto fanfict, tak buďte prosím ohleduplní :) Yup, tohle je time-travel story.
1. Prolog

Dobře, tak nejprve toto: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **  
_Jde o můj první příběh, tak prosím, pokud najdete nějakou nesrovnalost, gramatickou či z Naruto světa, nebojte se upozornit :)_

* * *

**Prolog**

Byl sám. Sám na nekonečném a krví nasáklém bitevním poli. Stojíce nad mrtvolami svých přátel, ptal se sám sebe, jak k tomu vlastně došlo? Co se pokazilo? V jednu chvíli to přece vypadalo tak nadějně... Byl nepřítel moc silný? Tak silný, že ani spojená síla všech národů, které na chvíli odložili svou nenávist, nestačila? Uvědomili si to snad až příliš pozdě?

Zvedl zrak k nočnímu nebi. Temnotou se prodíraly paprsky měsíce, které se snažily dostat až k němu, k jeho mysli, ale nemohly. On je nenechal. Černočerná tma, jen jasně zářící měsíc. Rudě zářící. Nekonečná iluze, věčné Tsukiyomi. Sen, ve kterém mysl neví o hrůzách reality, a tělo je jen poslušným vojákem, toho, kdo tento sen stvořil.

Hořce se usmál, copak se tomuto dá říkat život? Ne, je to jen pouhá existence. Téměř si přál, aby toho nebyl ušetřen, aby také snil ten věčný sen, křehký a prázdný klam... Po tváři mu skanula slza. Neobtěžoval se ji otřít. Po ní další. A další. Aniž věděl jak, brečel. Nad prokletou chamtivostí. Nenávistí. Touhou po moci. Nad proklatým osudem, který mu to vše postavil do cesty. Nad přáteli, kteří jsou buďto mrví, nebo chyceni v nekonečné iluzi. Ach, světe, proč jen si tak krutý!? Nevěděl, jak dlouho už tam stojí a pláče. Minutu? Dvě? Deset? Hodinu? Den? Čas ztratil veškerý smysl.

**,,Kluku,"** ozval se v jeho hlavě zničeho nic hluboký hlas. Neodpověděl, ani nijak nezareagoval.

**,,Hej,"** zkusil to hlas znovu, opět nic.

**,,No tak, sakra!"** zaburácel tentokrát hlas podrážděně, **,,poslouchej mě!"**

,,Co... chceš?" odpověděl. Tiše, slabě. Zlomeně.

,**,Tím, že si vypláčeš oči, nikomu život nevrátíš."**

,,Já vím." Věděl, i když si to odmítal připustit.

**,,Nu, tak mě tak napadlo, že možná... možná se s tím dá něco udělat."**

,,A co asi tak?" Rozhořčená odpověď.

**,,Existuje taková... hm, legenda,"** hlas, ozývající se mu v hlavě byl tichý, a neobvykle mírný a klidný.

,,Legenda?"

**,,Přesně tak."**

,,A?" To z něj bude muset každou odpověď páčit!?

**,,No tak, nečerti se. Snažím se vymyslet, jak to podat, abys to pochopil i ty."**

,,..." Nastalo chvilkové ticho.

,,Myslíš to vážně?"

**,,Naprosto. Tak co, Naruto, chtěl bys šanci všechno změnit?"**


	2. Chapter 1

Dobře, tak nejprve toto: **I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

Kapitola 1.

První, co pocítil, byla bolest. Měl pocit, jako by mu snad celé tělo hořelo. Neodvažoval se otevřít oči, aby se to ještě nezhoršilo. V hlavě mu třeštilo a měl pocit, jako by mu do nohou a rukou někdo zatloukl hřebíky. Chvíli tak ležel a přál si, aby to všechno hned přestalo. Byl naprosto dezorientovaný, nedokázal si vybavit, co naposledy dělal... Se zasténáním se pokusil otevřít oči, načež ho oslepilo oslnivé světlo. Okamžitě je pevně zavřel, a pak to zkusil znovu. Tentokrát pomaleji. Už to nebolelo. Po chvíli zírání do stropu- _„S__tr__op? Kde se tu vzal strop? Nebyl jsem náhodou..." _Prolétlo mu hlavou.

Pokusil se posadit a jeho svaly dost rázně zaprotestovaly proti takové namáhané činnosti. Na třetí pokus se mu podařilo vzepřít se na loktech a rozhlédnout se po svém okolí. Byl v malé místnosti, která až podezřele nápadně připomínala jeho starý byt v Konoze, ale to přece nebylo možné.. Nebo ano? Nějak se zvládl pořádně posadit, a po chvilce se jal prozkoumávat okolí. Opatrně, neboť jak se na vlastní kůži přesvědčil, každý pohyb byl až nepříjemně problematický.

To, co zjistil, ho překvapilo. Všechno totiž vypadalo přesně jako v době, kdy mu bylo dvanáct, tedy před vším tím zmatkem na Chunninské zkoušce, jeho tréninkem s Jiraiyou, Akatsuki a především tou zatracenou válkou. A to včetně jej samotného. Ano, přesně tak. Bylo mu (alespoň fyzicky) dvanáct. Zase.

Což nebylo možné, teoreticky ani prakticky. Ne, že by ho to překvapovalo, dávno přišel na to, že nic není nemožné. Jen velmi nepravděpodobné. Přesto ale nastalá situace neměla logické vysvětlení. Což znamenalo, že je jen jedna osoba, se kterou se může poradit. Posadil se na postel a během chvíle se ocitl hluboko ve svém podvědomí.

* * *

Kap. Kap. Kap.

Nikdy nechápal, proč jeho mysl vypadá jako stoka. Nebo napůl zatopený sklep. Jistým, rázným krokem se vydal k místu, o kterém věděl, že se tam nachází pečeť. A za ní, jak doufal, odpovědi.

Kap. Kap. Kap-

Až příliš povědomá klec. Zlaté mříže mizící v místě, kde tušil strop. Uprostřed velká papírová pečeť, která by tam dávno být neměla. A za ní... Chrápání. Na čele mu naběhla žíla, když z plných plic zařval:,,Kdybys taky dělal někdy něco užitečnýho, krom toho spaní, liško pitomá!"

Chvíli se nic nedělo, a když se chystal zařvat znova, tentokráte něco peprnějšího, ozvalo se zpoza mříží zavrčení:**,,Co chceš, kluku zatracená, snažím se tu spát!"**

„To vidím taky," ušklíbl se a popošel blíž ke kleci.

**,,Dobře, dobře,"** s viditelnou nechutí se lišák přesunul blíž k čelní straně pečetě, takže teď byla viděl celá jeho hlava a devět ocasů míhajících se za ní. Kyuubi no yoko, devítiocasí liščí démon. Nejsilnější z Biju. Ne, že by to Narutovi dělalo nějaké vrásky. Vždycky měl nulovou úctu k autoritám. Jakýmkoli.

**,,****Tak to chceš?" **Kyuubi si položil hlavu na přední tlapy, a jal se zírat na svého Jinchurikiho.

,,Není to jasné? Jak to, že jsem ve svém 12ti letém těle? Chceš mi říct, že to vážně vyšlo?"

**,,Huš, zpomal trochu. Ano, jak sis mohl všimnout, vyšlo to. Jsi zpět. A mimochodem, gratuluji ke splnění zkoušky na Ge****n****nina,"** usmál se lišák, **,,****a získání Kakashiho jako senseie, když už jsme u toho."**

Chvíli na obří lišku zíral, jestli si z něj neutahuje, a pak se po jeho tváři rozlil úsměv. Opravdový, nefalšovaný, radostný úsměv.

,,Vážně?! Znamená to, že můžeme všechny zachránit?"

**,,****Jen se moc neraduj,"** utnul Kyuubi rozradostněného ninju, **,,všechno si musíš pečlivě promyslet. Protože každá věc, co změníš, bude mít dopad na budoucnost, pozitivní či negativní."**

Bylo zvláštní sledovat, jak chlapec před ním zvážněl, bylo to tak... mimo jeho charakter...

,,Máš pravdu, Kuramo. Musíme si to důkladně promyslet."

**,,Správně, kluku. Takže, poslouchej..."**

* * *

Další den se probudil překvapivě brzy, a naštěstí bez větších bolestí. Ano, třeštila mu hlava, ale za to mohla dlouhá konverzace s Kyuubim. Jeho tělo na to prostě ještě nebylo připravené. Se zívnutím se podíval na hodiny; bylo půl šesté. Akorát tak čas na ranní trénink.

Protože ještě neměl možnost jít na cvičiště (ne, dokud bude oficiálně členem nějakého týmu), rozhodoval mezi mini-tréninkem u sebe v bytě, nebo Lesem smrti. Po zvážení pravděpodobnosti, že by na cvičišti č. 44 mohl potkat jistou „šílenou hadí ženskou" neboli Anko Mitarashi, raději zvolil svůj byt. Stejně bude tenhle trénink spíše takovým rozhýbáním se, protože než se v tomto těle naučí správně pohybovat, bude to trvat. Doufal, že ne moc dlouho.

Asi tak po hodině se mu podařilo nějak se s tímhle mladším, slabším a tak nějak nevyrovnanějším tělem sžít natolik, že by neměl mít žádné větší problémy. _„Musím si ale dávat pozor... Prvních pár dní asi bude zajímavých...No, vždyť to nejhorší, co mě čeká jsou d-čkové mise a pak Vlnová, hmmm! __Což mi připomíná...__"_

Mrknul na hodiny. Za pět minut sedm. Potutelně se usmál:,,Čas na setkání s Kakashim."


End file.
